1. Field of the Invention
An adjustment armrest exhibiting plural, such as three, stacked sectors and aligning, spring loaded and cable retractable pawls. The sectors exhibit an array of teeth exhibiting first angular offset or increment compared to that associated with the stacked pawls. The three sets of teeth patterns associated with each of the stacked pawls are offset, such as by example at 2° relative to one another, this in order to provide 2° incremental adjustability relative to a similar or greater angular offset integrated into the pawls, and as a result of a specified offset teeth pattern of a selected pawl seating with an aligning sector location at a given incremental offset. The stacked sectors can exhibit either a consistent incremental teethed pattern across is collective width or, alternatively, can incorporate a similar offset as compared to the retractable pawls, this in order to provide a structurally reinforced assembly.
2. Description of the Background Art
The prior art is documented with examples of pivotally adjustable seat armrest assemblies, such as applicable to both vehicular and non-vehicular applications. Examples of these include such as the multi-position armrest of Hall, U.S. Pat. No. 4,244,623 in which a parallelogram linkage permits the armrest to be raised or lowered through a series of parallel positions and locked in any one against downward movement. Hurite, U.S. Pat. No. 5,702,157 teaches an adjustable armrest mechanism incorporating a spring biased pawl which selectively engages a camming surface composed of a plurality of outward serrated teeth associated with an engageable ratchet.